Hoist the Colors
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: She was nothing. A legend, a rumor, nothing but a mere shadow that climbed the rigging of the ship at night and slept in the cargo hold during the day away from the peering eyes of men and God alike. The ghost of the Queen Anne's Revenge, it was said only the captain could hold power over this phantom, used her as a spy to report any trouble amongst the ranks. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**I do not own anything related to the pirates of the Caribbean**

She was nothing. A legend, a rumor nothing but a mere shadow that climbed the rigging of the ship at night and slept in the cargo hold during the day away from the peering eyes of men and God alike.

The ghost of the Queen Anne's Revenge, it was said only the captain could hold power over this phantom, used her as a spy to report any dissention amongst the ranks.

They were wrong.

Chapter one

Blackbeard stood before the roaring open fire in his private quarters, fiddling almost obsessively with his latest doll.

"I don't like to be kept waiting child."

Behind him a subtle cluck echoed through the rotting wooden walls. "Maria, why do you insist upon doing that, couldn't you just use the door?" he scolded the small wisp of a girl as he turned.

"Oh, but where is the fun in that" the girl swung herself around a support beam. She was thin, almost extremely so, but lean muscle stretched beneath her tanned skin, that bore dozens of scars and freckles over every square inch. Her hair was cut short, in a boyish but shaggy style with a dirty blonde hue peeking out from under the layers of dust and thin layer of grease accumulated from weeks at sea without the luxury of bathing. Dressed in Men's trousers, and stolen shirt and a pair of simple leather slip on shoes, whose soles where worn down.

"Status report if you please, I don't have all night you know." Blackbeard reminded her in an annoyed tone. "All quiet nothing to report." Maria stated, sounded bored and restless, "And how is our new friend adjusting?" the teen spun on her toes in circles, whipping herself around a support beam. "Well enough."

"Good, good." Blackbeard hummed, "back to your post then." He fingered the doll once again, which bore a distinct resemblance to their new recruit, "Captain" Jack Sparrow. "Lord know what goes on after dark" the Captain mused. Maria grinned cheekily, "Well I'm flattered sir, but I'm most certainly not God."

"Dismissed" Blackbeard ordered again, Maria sighed, "Ay Captain".

She closed the door behind her and snuck her way down below deck, before shimming her way along the rafters, Careful not to rattle any oil lamps along the way.

A low hum on conversation rang from the gathering in the corner of the room. She crept her way over high above them until she stood directly above the gathering.

"'Ello loves." She greeted them as all jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oi It's Maria" the crew greeted her gaily, "How be my boys?" she asked, playfully stealing Scrum's hat.

"And who might this be?" the man at the head of the table asked, who Maria knew to be Mr. Sparrow. "The names Maria, and you must be Jack Sparrow, am I right?"

"First of all lass," The pirate swaggered up to her, "It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? Secondly you wouldn't happen to be so call Ghost of the ship would ya? The one who tells Blackbeard all goings on 'round here?"

Maria shrugged, and snatched a bottle from one of the crew men, taking a swig before answering, "If I told the Captain everything, do you thing the lads would be thing happy to see me?" she questioned with a challenging tone.

"Fair enough, Scrum.." Jack jerked his head toward her.

"Okay Maria, Jack here is gonna lead us in a mutiny." Maria nearly choked on the rum, sputtering and coughing. "Have you all been chugging sea water?!" she protested. "You're all going to get yourselves hanged!"

"You don't understand Lass, The Captain's sailing us to the Fountain of Youth," the crew preceded to mutter angrily, "I don't care if the world's end be our path," Maria stated with conviction.

"Is that your final word on the matter then?" Jack asked, Maria turned to the man who would soon lead her friends into certain death. "I have said my piece and counted to three" she confirmed. Jack sighed, "Well then."

Cold iron encircled Maria's wrist as the other end of the shackle was secured to a torch holder, "Hell's teeth!" Maria cursed lashing out at Jack free arm, "Tie'er down men." Jack ordered.

"Sorry bout this Lass, but it's for your own good ya see." Scrum apologized as a length of thick rope tightened around her slim form.

The pirates filed out above deck brandishing pistols, torches, and swords, leaving Maria tied to the beam, yelling obscenities that would make the most seasoned pirate scold her. After about five minutes of chaos above deck all when quiet, "Not Good" Maria noted, wincing as the fibers of the ropes rubbed against the rope burns that marked her arms.

Hushed slithering noises surrounded her, as the rigging coiled and shook itself alive. The tight roped binding her loosened and unwrapped themselves, which in its self is a mixed bag, because on the one hand, Maria was free, but on the other hand, someone was probably going to die tonight.

Maria ransacked one of the men's bunks and pocketed a small dagger, before retreating above deck with extreme caution. The only noise was that of the rigging creaking and groaning on the ocean as ropes silently snakes their way around the ship.

Blackbeard was addressing Angelica, the first mate, who confirmed that this was indeed a Mutiny.

"And what is the fate that befalls Mutineers? Well we all know the answer to that don't we?" Blackbeard drew his sword.

"Mutineers Hang!"

With this the chaos ensued once again as the rigging attacked the crewmen, suspending each and every one of them in the hair by various limbs.

Blackbeard turned to Maria, who shrunk away from the fire in his eyes, the Captain crooked a finger to beckon her. Maria slowly crept up to him squeaking as he roughly grabbed her arm in a bruising vise grip, "Did you know of this?" he questioned. When she didn't reply he shook her roughly, "Did You Know Of This?!" Maria shook her head feverously, know that her answer more than likely wouldn't matter.

Before any harm could befall her, Jack Sparrow, the ring leader of all this swung down from above, hanging by one of his legs. "Captain I wish to report a mutiny." he stated, "I can name finger and point names." Maria snuck away while the captain was distracted by Jack.

"No need mister Sparrow" Blackbeard assured him. "They are sheep, you their shepherd" Jack was dropped roughly on to the deck. "Sir have I mentioned what a lovely daughter you have?" Jack asked.

"A fitting sight for a doomed soul." Blackbeard cocked his pistol and took aim. "Father please" Angelica intervened, pushing Maria out of the way on her way up to her father. "We need him"

"If I don't kill a man every now and then, they start to forget who I am." Blackbeard addressed her.

"Coward!" a random voice called. As all peered around to see who would dare address the most evil man in the world in such a manner. "They do not forget!"

"Twice a day I find myself in a bewilderment." Blackbeard seemed pretty tired of this, but so far they had avoided death, for now.

"You are not bewildered you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the path of light."

Maria's eyebrows raised slowly in a skeptical manner, not one for religion herself.

"No, sir you see it be all much simpler than that" Blackbeard corrected him, "I'm a bad man"

The reverend looked slightly miffed, "That to. But I pray for every soul on the god forsaken vessel."

This seemed to ager Blackbeard quite a bit, "I might just have to shoot you to" Angelica pushed herself in front of the gun, "Father please!"

"Oh, Latin blood, just like her mother!" Blackbeard sighed, "Who stood watch?" he turned to the crowd of still hanging crewmen. Before turning to a young man of about twenty years old. "You?"

The young gulped, "Aye Sir" Blackbeard grinned, "Aye, the cook, Perfect" he turned, "Ready the long boat." He ordered, before turning to the christen, "you're going to want to see this"

Most knew what was going to happen ant those who didn't know, knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Are you okay?" Maria jumped, as the Christen approached her, she nodded shyly, "you're hurt." He stated gazing at her rope burns and the fresh bruise left from the shaking Blackbeard doled out that encircled her arm. "I'm fine" she assured him. "That was very brave." She said surprising herself. "Standing up to the Captain like that, foolish, and incredibly dangerous, but very brave"

"Thank you" he smiled, "my name is Philip, Philip Swift." Maria shook his hand, "Maria." The two smiled before being pushed toward the crowd by the Quartermaster. "What's happening?" Philip asked, "Nothing good" Maria assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own POTC**

"Just a moment quartermaster" Angelica grabbed Maria's shoulder, "I would like a word in private". Angelica pulled her to the side, "Maria, I am going to ask you once and only once, Did you or did you not know about the mutiny?"

Maria shook her head, "No ma'am" she confirmed. "Very well." Angelica straightened up, "Go below, No one so young should have to witness what is about to happen." Maria hesitated knowing Blackbeard would be angry that she didn't watch the punishment, "That's an Order" Angelica snapped sending Maria scrambling down to the hold.

Moments later bloodcurdling screams pierced the ocean air, Maria scrambled to one of the portholes to peek out to the starry night, the night sea reflected the flickering wave of fire that shot from the mouth like opening of the ship. Maria flinched and covered her ears as another blast racked the ship.

Maria was not the religious type mind you but none the less she sent up a prayer for the poor bloke's soul, knowing that no one else on this hell bound vessel would. At the sound of clomping boats down the old molding wooden stairs she hid her self among the barrels of Black powder and Rum. The crew members entered the hold, some plopped down on their cots and hammocks, while others just skipped right to drinking.

Scrum tipped over his now empty bottle with a sigh and moved to the kegs of rum among which Maria hid. Scrum hit the tap of one and refilled to thick green glass, "I know you're there Maria" he sighed in defeat.

"I told you, didn't I?" she stated more than asked, "Yes, you did" Scrum answered, leaning agains the barrels and taking a swig from the bottle. "But you didn't listen to me, did you?" she continued, studying the dirt under her short jagged nails.

"No, we did not" he finished off, passing her the bottle.

"Well, I can honestly say for once…" she took a deep drink from the long necked bottle, "I am not at all glad to be right."

She swallowed the smooth, sweet drink, "So what happened?" she asked, know good and well what.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with kid." Scrum shot down, "Besides, the ocean hides many things, but the shadow of a young lass who's poking her nose where it don't belong ain't one of them."

He winked at her, "You ain't as sneaky as you think." Maria grinned, "So where's Sparrow?" she asked, readjusting herself to get more comfortable.

"Cap'n took up to his quarters." Scrim said grimly, Maria whistled a death march, earning her a sharp smack upside the head. "Oi!" she yelped and returned the favor.

"Gimme that." She grumbled, snatching the bottle again and taking a final drink before tracking down the minister named Philip.

She spotted him in the furthest corner of the Hold, muttering to himself.

"Hello Handsome." She greeted him, he finished muttering and crossed himself before acknowledging her. "Hello again, where did you run off to?" he asked, "Oh the first mate didn't think it fitting for me to watch the burning." Maria plopped down beside him, "So what was that muttering thing you were doing?"

Philip looked confused for a moments before realizing what she meant, "I was praying."

"Oh" Maria said bluntly, he only times she really prayed was when someone was getting a lashing, life or death situations, or if she really hoped for something to happen.

"Don't you pray?" he asked, "well not often" she explained, "just usually when I'm liable to get a whipping, or something like that."

"Well I suppose that's as good a reason as any." He sighed, slightly disappointed that she wasn't more religious, "So, If I may ask, how old are you?" He asked.

Maria thought for a moment, it had been a while since she had actually acknowledged her birthday so it was hard to tell, "Fifteen, I think." She replied, "You think?" Philip said skeptically.

"Well when you're surrounded by Pirates, you're thankful to make it through the day, let alone the year" Maria laughed, "how old are you?" she asked, "twenty six" he replied without hesitation.

"So how did you end up on the most fear pirate ship in the entire world?" he asked, Maria sighed.

"A Debt. Me father had a bit of a gammblin' problem. Earned himself a good sized debt. One day in a drunken stupor, He bet me to a brothel owner over a game of poker."

Maria lowered her voice so as not to wake the quartermaster who had just fallen off to sleep. "He lost, I was only nine, my father left me with 'im without even looking back." She said bitterly. "I was treated well, the other girls protected me when some creep would take a shine to me, then when I was eleven, Blackbeard docked in Tortuga, and he burned down the brothel and would have killed me if not for Miss Angelica stepping in."

Philip listen intently, "And you've been here ever since?" Maria yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yep" they sat for a moment until Philip felt his shoulder get heavier.

He looked over and sighed when he saw she had fallen asleep on him, being too polite to move her he simply settled where he was, and tried to sleep as well as he could


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own POTC**.

The next Morning, Maria was shaken awake by Philip who quickly dodged an aggravated, let skillfully aimed back hand delivered by the groaning girl. "Here" Scrum approached them with a wooden bucket of ice cold sea water, "Allow me."

The moment the water connected with Maria's unsuspecting skin she shot up like someone had kicked her with a surprised shriek. Scrum could no long control his braying laughter.

"Curse ya for breathing ya slack jawed idiot!" she roared and chucked the first thing within reach at his head. Philip help Maria hull herself to her feet after Scrum fled up to the deck to avoid the flying buckets, bottles and whatever else she could fling at him. Her now soaked shirt clung to her like a second skin, revealing her under shirt and practically non-existent breasts. "Damn it." She muttered.

Philip felt a strange mixture of amusement and guilt as he removed his shirt, "Here," Maria pulled the mass of white cotton over her head and the shirt hung off her like a blanket. "Thanks."

He was handsome, there was no denying it. His skin was tanned and life at sea had given him lean muscle that stretched under his skin. However he was also eleven years older than she, pushing those thoughts from her head she smiled and made her way up on deck. Sparrow was on the upper deck with Scrum scrubbing the boards that could never possible get clean again. "I'll be right back." She marched up to the duo, crew members and even the quartermaster cleared the way for the 5'4, 101 pounds of fury.

When Scrum noticed her coming his way he braced himself for a frenzy of blows delivered by bony hands that barely even left a mark. "I oughta toss you over the side of the ship!" each word was punctuated with a hit.

After she finished she blew a few strand of hair out of her face and regained a cheerful air. " , glad to see that you're still in the land of the living." She breathed, "What did the captain had to say?"

"That, my dear is classified, very hush hush." Jack explained, "Alrighty, do we have a heading, besides certain death?" She asked. "Whitecap Bay." Scrum said grimly and several men around them crossed themselves. Maria's blood ran cold as ice. "Mary mother of God." She whispered. "You must be kidding."

"I wish"

All throughout that day Maria worked alongside the men in a blind daze. Mermaids, devil fish, God help them all. But it's not like she didn't suspect it, there must have been a reason for a giant glass coffin below deck.

Soon the night grew near and the winds grew cold, Maria gave Philip his shirt back so he wouldn't freeze, her clothes where dry enough anyway.

"All hands on deck" Blackbeard called, "Set to the long boats" Maria was stuck in a boat with Scrum, Philip, Ezekiel, Gunner, Derrek and a cabin boy. While the others started rowing toward the shore, their boat rowed to about 500 yards off the shore and bobbed on the waves. "Oh what fresh hell is this?" Maria muttered, bobbing on a boat in mermaid infested waters, this could only end badly.

"We're doomed." Ezekiel mourned, "They be drawn to manmade light." The cabin boy, Remington, asked. Remy was thirteen years old and Maria felt sorry for him. "Worse than sharks boy." Ezekiel replied, "They'll be mermaids upon us within the hour you mark my words. And we're the bait"

"I heard that a kiss from a mermaid will save a man from drowning." Derrek said hopefully. "Don't be naïve" Maria snapped. "Mermaids are all women, kiddies." She enlightened them "and lovely as a dream from heaven, but when it comes time to churn butter, so to speak. They'll drag a man over the side of a boat or off the deck of a ship, have their way, then they're pulled to the bottom and…." She glanced at Remy whose eyes where the size of kegs, "So on." She let it hang and chewed on the end bit of a twig.

"Sing." Maria glanced up and found the business end of a gun pointed at her and Scrum. "I beg your pardon?"

"They like to hear singing." Gunner. Maria glanced at Scrum and shrugged, "Uhhhh, My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold." Maria muttered

"Louder," Gunner cocked the gun, " but there's nothing that can console me but my jolly Sailor bold." Scrum joined in and urged the others to follow suit until they were all singing.

Hours went by, Maria made herself comfortable and laid across Scrum's lap as the boat rocked back and forth, she didn't worry about then men messing with her in her sleep, these men were her family and with scrum and Phillip she knew she was safe, at least in that sense.

Soon her entire body went limp and she was wrapped in sleep.

_Little Maria McGruder was led by the hand by her father, a large burly man with a chest length beard and ragged clothes, his breath smelt of cheap rum and tobacco smoke. "Pick up ya feet." He barked in a thick Scottish accent. "Papa, where are we going?" she asked, her small thin legs struggling to keep up._

_They walked in to a shady looking building, "Here" He passed her off to a scrawny, rat faced man. "As promised." Maria looked up at her father with large brown eyes filled with confusion. "Papa?" He stormed off without looking back, "Papa?!" she called, the man who held her shoulder looked down on her with no pity in his eyes. "Let's go." He pulled her hand into the building. Maria said not a word and allowed her self to be pulled to the back, there she was met with several girls and woman dressed in short skirts and low cut bodices. Their faces painted with white powder and red and pink color on their lips. _

"_You can start with the beds and then you can sweep up." The man said, "My name is Jean Henri Toulouse De Thenardier." He swung his long cane in circles. "But you." He stopped swinging the cane and pointed it at her, "can call me Mr. Thenardier, or Uncle Toulouse" _

_He looked over his shoulder at a young woman in a tight pink dress that went to her shins, "Sweet Pea?" the girl walked toward them and Maria note she moved with a bit of a limp. "Sweet pea, can you show this little baby doll around for me please." _

_And from then on that was her name, Baby Doll._

_(Two years later)_

_The smell of smoke woke eleven year old Maria up at two in the morning. Faint screaming echoed outside as she crept out of the brothel and peeked out of the doorway. Outside was and utter mad house, pirates running around and chasing screaming women, raiding pubs and shooting any who oppose them. _

_Someone picked her up by the scruff of her neck, (she was barely 50lbs soaking wet) "looky ere lads." He laughed. "Let me go, let me go!" she shook and shrieked, "Oh she's a feisty one" _

"_What say you Captain?" A large frightening man with a wild black beard and smoking cigar eyed her and shrugged, "she'll do" Maria fought and landed a few good blows…._

"Maria. Maria!" she jerked away and looked up, Philip pointed to the side of the boat where a beautiful woman leaned on the side.

"God help us." Maria whispered and fingered the blade sheathed on her belt.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

"Lord save me" Scrum whispered, Ezekiel pulled out a dagger and began to rise. "No! Stop you'll scare her off." The men stopped him as the lovely blonde girl with eyes the color of the sea herself became to retreat.

"Ay!" Maria piped, "And good riddance! I've no intentions of dying today" Gunner hushed her as Scrum crept closer to the water, "Can you talk?" he asked her.

The mermaid swam back to the boat, "Yes." She said softly. Scrum leaned to the side, all eyes were glued to the exchange, Maria being the only woman in the group, was unaffected by the succubus's charms, but that could not be said for the others. "You're beautiful." Scrum sighed.

"Are you the one who sings?" Maria looked around her and stifled a gasp the entire sea rippled and splashed with movement as an entire swarm on devil fish came upon them. "Philip…" she hit his leg, "if ever there was a time to pray… this would be it."

"Are you my Jolly Sailor Bold?" scrum blushed, "Ay that I be."

"Oh for the love of God, Scrum control yourself." Maria and some of the men jerked him away from the edge. "Hey" Scrum protested, "Now there ain't been much in my brief, miserable life, there the truth in it. But by God, I'll have it said that scrum got a kiss from a right Proper mermaid!"

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." The mermaid sang sweetly Maria grabbed Philips hand, this would not end well and she could at least try to save him. More mermaids leaned on the boat's side, staring seductively at each man.

One took one look at Maria and glared, Maria pulled out her long, thin dagger and grasped it ready to fight tooth and claw. Scrum was slowly pulled under water, and Ezekiel broke the trance by attacking the mermaid with an oar, causing her to shriek and hiss as the other mermaids went into action and began to circle the boat like sharks.

The men stood up, unsure what to do and one of the monsters leapt from the water and snatched a man over board. "Get down!" Maria cried and jerked Remy the smallest down with her, Maria took her knife and began to stab the hands that tried to overturn the boat. Soon hands burst through the wood of the boat and it began to sink quickly, Maria looked around and saw utter chaos.

Suddenly a small yet strong hand grabbed her leg and pulled her under the water, Maria's lungs filled with air and she kicked with all her might at the demon bit her leg with its shark teeth and took a good sized bite out of her leg. The wound bled heavily but Maria kicked her off and lashed out with her dagger, not landing a blow but scaring it off.

Maria swam like mad to the surface of the water and burst out of the sea, gasping in pain and for breath. Behind her barrels of gun powder when off like bombs, driving the mermaids away. Maria swam as fast as she could and reached a rotting wooden dock and pulled herself up, hissing in pain as the adrenaline left her and the salt water seeped into the wound. She wiped her eyes and looked out at the ocean, just in time to see the Queen Anne's Revenge rearing around and unleashing a hellish blast of Greek Fire from the front. Driving the devil fish to the shore.

All was quiet for a moment, until the sound of men on the shore screaming pierced the air. Maria looked over and saw men being picked off by seaweed whips, pulling them into the sea to their deaths.

"Retreat! All to land for your lives!" Sparrow called, Maria Struggled to stand up and as soon as she did her leg was jerked out from under her. A Jamaican looking Mermaid with unearthly green eyes and razor teeth pulled on the sea weed whip and dragged the girl closer to the water.

In a panic Maria began to saw through the sea weed with her knife finding it tough a steal. The teenager began to scramble desperately on the deck. She screamed as the demon drew her closer and her yell was cut off when the blade of a sword slashed the mermaid's chest.

Maria looked up and saw Jack Sparrow standing over her. "Run." He grabbed her wrist and half dragged her along behind him. They ran as fast as they could to the lighthouse, dodging and killing mermaids as they went. "What's the plan?" Maria asked.

Jack looked at her, "Do I look like a man with a plan?!" Maria shrugged and kept running, her leg burning with every step. They reached the top of the tower and looked around, the men were getting slaughtered. Jack looked around in a panic and grabbed a large wooden stick.

"What are you doing?!" Maria yelled, "All part of the plan." Jack yelled right back, soon the drum began to leak oil… right onto the fire.

"Time to go." Jack grabbed her arm and led her to the window. "You're mad!" Maria looked down, it was at least one hundred feet high. Jack sighed. "Ladies first." Maria looked at the fire and looked out the window, "If we die I'm going to kill you." She said to the pirate and turned.

She paused to cross herself then took a mighty leap off the edge and into the water. Jack followed, and leapt just as the town burst into flames.

Maria hit the water with little pain and watched under water as the mermaids swam madly away. Jack was right beside her and they swam to the surface to be face to face with a beautiful mermaid.

"Marina" jack opened his arms welcomingly, his face suddenly falling. "Please don't…" The mermaid struck him across the face and swam off in a huff. "Friend of yours?" Maria asked and swam to the shore. Jack behind her. Every thing hurt.

"Did everyone see that? Because I will _not _be doing it again!" Jack gasped.

Blackbeard addressed the crew, "Back to the ship! We head for Protected Cove. Now." Angelica tossed Jack his sword, having recovered it for him. Maria looked around and saw Philip sitting on the sand, "Come on." She pulled him up. He looked her up and down.

"You've been hurt!" he knelt down to get a closer look at the gaping wound which bleed into the white sands below it. "Yeah, How bout that, no let's move." She towed him along behind her as they made way to the Queen Anne's Revenge.

The remaining men began to set sail for Protected Cove, While Philip insisted Maria sat down. "Who are you my mother?" she asked as he fussed over the injury.

"What's this?" Jack walked up to them, "Maria's been hurt…."

"I am perfectly fine." Maria interrupted, jack looked at the wound, then at the young girl. "There is some rum and bandages below deck, take her down there"

Philip nodded his thanks and helped Maria down into the hold, Jack followed, "I am telling you I am fine." She muttered. "Yes, Until you get gang green and have to get your leg chopped off, now hold still." Philip took a rag and soaked it in rum, and took the cleanest piece of cloth he could find and Jack handed Maria a block of wood.

"Bite down on this." He said. Maria knew what was coming, she had be wounded many time but that didn't make it hurt any less. "Wait" She grabbed the bottle of rum and took a deep drink from it before biting down on the block. "Alright, do it quickly." She closed her eyes and left deep bite marks in the wood as the alcohol burnt like the flames from the deepest pit of hell. Philip held her leg and Jack pressed at the wound with the rum covered cloth.

It wasn't a well-known fact that Rum, or any alcohol for that matter worked as a wonderful disinfectant, but when you have sailed around the world and back again, you pick up a few things. But man did it hurt like a bitch.

Philip wrapped the wound with the clean ragged. "Thanks for that" she nodded to the both and took another swig of rum, Jack snatched the bottle, "gimme that." He sniffed it. "Bit of a strong brew for a young girl don't you think?" Maria snatched the bottle back by kicking Jack's shin, "I think I can handle it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy I'm Back! I still don't own POTC series, only Maria! Don't forget to review (Please) **

Early the next morning, what was left of the crew set off across the beach of Protected Cove. Maria's leg burnt terribly with each step, resulting in her lagging behind the rest of the group, Philip kept her company in the back as they grew further and further away from the shore and the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"How are you feeling?" Philip asked as she walked with a slight limp, the Bandages had to be changed late last night after the blood soaked through the layers of clothes. Eventually Philip had formed a tourniquet under her knee and cleansed the wound again. By morning the bleeding had stopped and the open wound had begun to partly scab over. "Fine, fine." She shrugged, she looked behind them. The sounds of the sea were growing fainter as they walked on. She hadn't been on land for months, they usually stopped off a port for a single night to restock supplies and then they left before dawn and when they did stop, Maria wasn't usually allowed off the ship.

Her legs wobbled on the slick sands as the parade suddenly stopped and the captain removed Sparrow's blind fold. "It's to you now Sparrow." Blackbeard grunted. "Was that really necessary?" Jack asked disgruntled. "Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship, I be a cautious man."

Jack removed his compass from his pocket and sniffed, "So be I." he muttered and looked at his tool, his finger making random circles in the air, "What I want first" he stopped and pointed North-West, "Is Ponce de Leon's ship"

They trekked from the beach and into a dense, humid jungle. The crew began to sweat and the water in the air made Maria's short crop of brown hair frizz something awful. Swarms of flies attacked them, but seemed to avoid Black beard as they landed on the men and Maria and left large bumps from their bites. "Here." Maria Stopped Philip who was brushing off insects every few seconds, "Watch" She spotted a shallow pool nearby and veered off the path a bit, toward the pool.

"Maria? Maria, what are you doing?" he whispered and followed her, She looked around and removed her think white shirt, leaving her only in trousers and the long strip of clothe wrapped around her small breasts. She flashed the Christian a mischievous grin and dove into the pool, popping up a second later with her thick brown waves plastered to her forehead. "The bugs want the salt in your sweat, no sweat, no bugs." She looked toward the crew who had entered the water to cross to the other side.

She grabbed her shirt and swam to the opposing shore, "Come on in the water's fine." She grinned and dunked under one last time, savoring the feel of the cool water on her sun-burnt skin before she was forced to come up for air. "Come on, quit fooling around." Philip scolded her with an amused smile and walked back to the group, stopping to wash the back on his neck and face with the cool water.

Maria crawled up on land and looked at her leg, and gasped. It was almost completely healed, she ran her fingered over the completely scabbed over wound that was half its former size. The Fountain must be on this island, she thought, and the water from it has seeped into the rest of the Island's water. Maria looked at the rest of the crew and made sure no one was looking before cupping her hands and slurping up the water, as soon as the water filled her mouth she felt fantastic, like one does after they drink a strong cup of coffee after a good night's rest.

Struck with an Idea she grabbed the small metal canteen on her hip and emptied it, the refilling it with the water from the pool.

"Philip" she rushed over and pulled him over to the water, "Give me your canteen" she whispered, "What?"

"Just do it." He handed her his clothe covered jug and she dumped the rest of the water out, "What are you doing?!" he gasped, she stopped him from taking it from her and quickly refilled in with water from the pool. "Drink this!" she urged him. Philip pressed the rim to his lips and took a small sip.

"Good Lord." He whispered, "What is this?"

"The water from the Fountain must have seeped into the Island's water supply" She told him, "That's why everything is so healthy here, have you ever seem a more beautiful forest, or bigger birds?" She pointed to a large, brilliantly colored bird a few yards away, about the size of a large cat. "And look." She removed the bandages and showed him the healed wound.

"Should we tell the Captain?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the group who argued amongst themselves. "Do you really want Blackbeard to discover water that might prolong his life until he finds the fountain?" she pointed out, "No, this will just be out little secret until further notice."

They nodded in agreement and returnd to the group, Maria notice the Mermaid was digging at the rim of her prison and gasping for breath, "Quarter Master." She piped.

"What?" the massive creature turned, "She need air." She pointed at the coffin, "She has water." The man grumbled. Maria rolled her eyes, "She hasn't got any gills, she won't make it if you keep it shut."

"She'll escape." The Quarter Master objected. Philip joined the argument, "You're killing her." He hissed. "I support the Missionary's position." Jack piped and received a glare from all.

Maria eyed the large pad lock, the mermaid looked at her, pleading desperately with her eyes. With an irritated grunt, the girl snatched the Quarter Master's long sword and shoved it between the cracks of the lip and the tank, and bore down on it, lifting the lid.

The mermaid pressed her mouth to the opening, gasping heavily. Maria glared at the Quarter Master heatedly, "Told you." The Man sneered at her and grabbed his sword, but before the lid could snap shut Maria jammed a thick stick in it. Leaving a crack for her to breathe.

The captain gave no mind to this altercation and shrugged, "Onward." He ordered and they took up their pace once more. Maria looked at the Mermaid as they walked an noted she looked pale and sickly. Maria fingered the canteen at her side and grunted conflicted, before popping the top off and pouring half of it into the tank. A little magic water couldn't hurt her.

The path grew more and more narrow until Jack stopped them, "Just as I thought." He nodded Maria strode up beside them but stopped quickly, her breath hitched as she saw the steep cliff that would lead to almost certain death. "Not this way." Jack called.

Anjelica pointed to a collapsed bridge, "it is this way, isn't it?" she hissed. "Of course it is, but we should go around to the east." Jack motioned with the machete. "That would take us out of the way of the chalices." Angelica countered. "Then we'll circle back." Jack shrugged. "There's no time!"

"You're the one who insisted on bring the bloody mermaid"

"Well the mutiny didn't help!"

"You walk like a girl."

"You would know!"

Maria thought they sounded like an old married couple. And she forced herself to stop looking over the edge of the cliff. "Someone must go." Blackbeard insisted. "You mean slip up?"

"You mean Jump" Jack glanced at the river below then at the crew, trying to determine which poor sod would have to fling himself over the edge. "This I cannot wait to see."

"Sparrow will go." Blackbeard said off handedly, both Jack and Angelica's faces fell, "What make you think he will come back?" Maria watched the exchange with interest. "Yes! What make you think he will come back?" Jack seconded. Angelica shook her head, "We cannot trust him, I'll go."

Blackbeard stopped her from committing suicide quickly, "Sparrow will come back because I am sending someone with him." He pointed his sword at Maria, whose stomach fell to her feet. "Father she's a child!" Angelica protested.

Blackbeard ignored her. "Sparrow, how much further to the fountain, I'm running out of time." Jack pulled open his compass, "A day's march north along that river, you'll come to a series of pools, then you're close." He muttered, Blackbeard stole the compass and pointed his sword at Maria and Jack.

Maria backed away and yelped when her foot hit the edge, she shoot the Captain a hateful look and he rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that" he scolded as if she were a small child. Jack looked over the edge. "You know that feeling you get when you're standing on a high place, and you get the sudden urge to jump?" he asked

Maria looked over the edge as well, "No" her voice shook. Jack nodded, "Me neither."

"I need those chalices." Blackbeard cocked his pistol and pressed it to Jack's chest. "Shoot, save me the trouble of the fall" Jack shrugged. "You will go" the pirate hissed, "You will return." He slowly moved his pistol until it pointed at Angelica, "Or I will kill her."

Maria gasped, and Jack looked taken aback, "You wouldn't kill your own daughter." He denied. Blackbeard smirked, "Quarter Master!"

He handed the gun to the large man, "Bring me six pistols and removed the shot of all but two, but do not tell me which two." The Quarter master did as told and returned with six guns and placed them before Jack, "You get to choose Mr. Sparrow"

Jack ran his hand over each weapon, muttering. Angelica was growing increasingly edgy and Jack finally picked up a small pistol, "This one." He nodded confidently, "Are you sure?" the Captain asked. Jack nodded. Blackbeard shrugged and beckoned Maria over.

"You're turn Miss. McGruder." He thrust the pistol in her hands, and then aimed his own gun at her head, "take the shot." Maria's hand shook violently, and her finger refused to pull the trigger while it was aimed at Angelica's head. Angelica nodded, "Go ahead." She pressed. Maria closed her eyes and pulled the trigger quickly. But no blast sounded, only the clicking of an empty gun. Black beard nodded and motioned to the rest of the guns, "again."

Jack grinned cockily, "these guns arnt even loaded" he said as he picked up a gun and swung towards the crowd, making them duck quickly. Jack fired it into the sky and the air vibrated with the shot. They all looked at the gun fearfully. "Again."

Jack turned to Blackbeard quickly. "If you're so keen on killing her, why don't you just let her jump?"

"If you and the girl Jump, and die, then she will have her chance." The Captain gestured to the firearms, "Again." Jack looked at the guns and scuttled over to the Quarter master, "Oi." He whispered, "If I jump, will I survive?" he asked. The Quarter master made for Angelica with an open hand, "The doll"

Angelica handed him the voodoo doll, The giant began muttering in an unknown language before chucking the toy over the edge, Jack let out an un-godly scream for no reason and then suddenly shut up when the doll hit the water. "Yes, now you will survive." The Quarter master nodded.

Angelica lost her temper quickly, "This is nonsense! I'm going" She was brushed out of the way by Jack who, snatched Maria over his shoulder and jumped over the edge, both of them Screaming loudly until there was a loud splash, followed by a string of the vilest of curses that echoed off the canyon walls.

"YOU FLY-BITTEN, WHORE CHASING, FLEA INFESTED SON OF A BITCH, I CURSE YOUR NAME!" Maria cursed as soon as she got her breath back. Jack felt the full power behind the many blows he received. "The Quarter Master said we would live." He defended. "No! He said YOU would live!" she grabbed a stick floating in the water and swung it at him. "Look you're alive aren't ya?" Jack evaded her attacks.

"No thanks to you!"

"Look kid…"

"Maria!"

"Maria.." he paused to see if he would be interrupted once more, "It seems we will be pleasure each other with our company for the foreseeable future, and if you're going to travel with me you'll need to know the three ups." He held out his hand and hauled her ashore. "Which are?" she shook her head, splattering Jack with water.

He wiped off the drops of water, "Show up, keep up, and shut up."

Maria glared and opened her mouth to argue, "Ah, ah, ah." Jack wagged a finger, "What's the third up?" Maria counted it off on her fingers before grunted and marched past him on the beach. The whole trip, Jack regaled her with his tales of adventure, which she ignored completely, and cut away the foliage with her sword. They came to an enormous arch.

"The Santiago." Jack said knowingly, and turned to Maria, "Once captained by the famous Ponesc de L…." He trailed off as she pushed past him, still pissy.

"Well alright then." He sniffed and followed her.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own POTC and don't forget to review!**

"Hope you can climb." Jack noted as they looked up at the ships above them, the ship was half way off the edge of a cliff, with a straight drop to certain death if it fell, "Hope you can keep up" Maria jerked her head, and shoved her sword into its holster, and gripped the rocky side of the wall and pulled her self up.

Jack muttered something about stubbornness, and dying young before heading up after her, almost losing his grip several times as Maria's boots above knocked bits of rubble down with each step. Maria was almost to the top and felt for the dagger in her boot, thanking God it hadn't been lost in the fall. She drove the blade into the wood planking of the ship and pulled herself through a gaping hole in the side of the ship.

"Alright, let's find your bloody chalices and get the hell out of here." She snapped and pulled Jack up. "You need to learn to enjoy life lass." He advised, "Oh yes, this is buckets of fun isn't it. Searching for a set of silver cups that may or may not exists with a half mad pirate who tossed me off the side of a cliff…." She muttered under her breath but cut off short when she saw the room she stood in was filled to the brim with every sort of treasure.

"Praised be." She whispered, "If forty pirates dream forty nights of treasure it would not match the contents of this room." A voice off in the shadows said cryptically. Maria's first instinct was to pull out her sword as Jack turned, "You." He said accusingly, and armed himself.

"You." An old man created from the shadows, wearing a white wig, dressed in a British officer's uniform and missing a leg, "No, You" Jack insisted.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on here?" Maria asked, standing between the two men, both ignored her and the older one glared heatedly at Jack, "I was here first, you, why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me and the girl for the Silver chalices. You?"

"Chalices for a royal liege."

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust, "Oh please." He lunged forward at the same time the old man stepped back causing the ship to tilt violently, "Stop moving! Stop moving both of you!" Maria parted their swords with her own, "We have to balance it out or the entire ship will slide, then no one will get the chalices"

They stood still until the ship stabilized, "Right." Jack put up his sword, what if we both take an object or approximately equal weight?" he picked up a decorated vase and the ship shuttered, "Jack Stop!" Maria barked.

"Listen to the girl Sparrow, we touch nothing." The older man agreed. Jack put the vase down quickly but not before a small box with two silver chalices painted on the top slid out from under the bed.

"What about that?" Maria pointed to it. "The chalices" the older man stepped back, making the ship lean back and taking the box with it. "Oi! Why do you get to look first?" Jack protested, "Fine then!" they quickly switched places with Maria staying firmly in the middle, Jack stopped the box with his foot with a pleased look, the older man tripped over some of the treasure and the ship jerked the opposite direction, sending all three Pirates to one side of the ship. Maria landed with an oof on top of, and the three finally got their hands on the box at the same time.

They all looked at each other and said in unison, "Together." They lifted the lid and were meant with disappointment, instead of two silver chalices, they found two large white rocks in their places. "The Spanish" the older man spat. "They're ahead of us mate." Jack nodded and looked at the skeleton on the bed, "I should like to have a look at that map, if it's what I fear."

They nodded and made their way to the bed, Jack stumbling and falling on top of Maria, knocking the breath out of her. "Get off me you pervert." She protested. "Don't flatter yourself." He muttered and looked at the map, succeeding in only shifting his weight so it was more on her, giving her a face full of thick black dreadlocks that smelt of rum, filth, salt, and sweat. "I wonder why they left this." He began to grab the map, stopping what the skeleton's head turn toward him. They all froze quickly and the old man mouthed, "Don't touch the map."

"Oh"

"They may know the path." He traced a line of the fade parchment, "But I know where they'll most likely make camp."

"Right can you get up now?" Maria said testily and pushed up a little on Jack's back. Jack stood slowly, trying not to upset the balance of the ship. "Where to now?" She asked, as Jack pulled her up, the ship shook a bit and they made their way to the opening. She then turned to the stranger, "I don't suppose you have a better way of getting out of here?"

"If fact, I do." He flashed her a grin filled with gold and black teeth. He hobbled over to the opening and kicked down a rope ladder. They quickly fled the ship and returned to the forest. "I still don't know your name." She said, slashing away at plants as they followed the crippled man ahead of them. "Captain Hector Barbossa, Lass." He looked back at her.

"Not that it's any of my business, but how did you wind up in the unfortunate company of Mr. Sparrow here?"

"Blackbeard sent me to babysit." She growled. "What is a little girl doing on the Queen Anne's Revenge?" He followed up. "You know I was wondering that to" Jack piped, "It's a long story" she brushed off, "We have time."

"I don't feel like telling it"

It was growing dark when they finally made it to the outskirts of a camp filled with Spanish sailors. "Jack!" the three all turned and shushed the person who called, but Barbossa waved the portly, mutten-chopped man up.

"Gibbs! I was just on my way to break you out of Jail!" Jack said cheerfully, Gibbs looked at him, less than amused, "You stole my map." Jack grunted and flicked the man on the nose, "Right, Joshamee Gibbs, Maria Something-or-rather." Jack waved his hand at the last part.

Maria rolled her eyes and Shook Gibbs's hand, "Maria."

"Right we'd best get going then" Barbossa took the lead, and soon they met up with some of his own crew, "we have located the Spanish camp and are in need of a few good men to join these three and myself on a little, shall we say, seek and capture." He addressed his sailors, few volunteered but it was just enough. Maria began to follow them from behind and she was stopped by a young man in a white wig dressed in a British Uniform who put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You'd best leave this to us girlie" he suggested, Maria pushed her tongue to her lower and quickly grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over her shoulder, resulting in him landing flat on his back, "Don't call me Girlie" she said plainly and soon they were on their way through a bamboo jungle.


End file.
